


Only 너

by shiningtwice



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, satzu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-01-31 15:48:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21448708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiningtwice/pseuds/shiningtwice
Summary: Tzuyu is the only one that Sana loves, her only one.
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Minatozaki Sana
Kudos: 30





	Only 너

“Just be honest with me, Sana. I’m not the only one, right?”

Tzuyu let her deathly glare land on Sana’s round, brown, puffy eyes. This is the first time Tzuyu talked about this topic and this is also the first time Sana saw Tzuyu’s glare, deadly indeed.

However, after Sana composed herself. She thought that she can be also strong as Tzuyu so one of her brows go up, crossing her arms and throw a question back to her.

“How are you so sure I’m cheating on you, Tzuyu?”

“Your words not mine.”

_Oh shoot._ The braveness Sana gathered up just a while ago immediately faded away. She’s right, her partner never mentioned the word _cheating._

Silence. An awkward long silence. Neither the both of them wanted this kind of silence. They both took a deep breath and then a sigh.

“Okay, I can’t stand this anymore.”

They both said. Tzuyu finally giving up and Sana wants to say sorry. They didn’t know the reason behind that statement, but surely they know that they will be sleeping tonight not facing each other.

It was midnight when Tzuyu suddenly felt cold and decided to hug to whoever’s beside her. After feeling someone’s warmth wrapped around her body, she fell back to sleep.

The next morning, Sana woke up in someone’s arms. She slowly opened her eyes and who would she thinkwho’s that? Nothing else but Tzuyu. She studied every details on Tzuyu’s face starting from her thick, brown eyebrows, her round bright eyes (even though it’s closed, as of now, of course), her eyelashes that’s just right blending to her bright eyes, her not-so-pointed nose that she likes to poke, her cheeks that can still blush in such occasions when she says praises to her, and her lips—the part Sana loves the most. Her lips that’s so sweet as cherry, the lips, she wants to press on her own even it’s just 6 in the morning, the lips she wants to kiss every moment, anytime she wants to. Tzuyu’s beauty is ethereal, Sana is aware of that, and it’s literally a fact.

As Sana admires the beauty of her girlfriend’s face, she notices that she’s about to wake up. She smiled at her and pinched her nose. Tzuyu slowly opened her eyes and met Sana’s gaze.

“Good morning, baby.”

Sana smiled at her. Tzuyu looked confused. It is in her last memory that they just had a fight and now she’s hugging her girlfriend. Tzuyu’s about to withdraw from the hug when Sana made the hug even tighter for the younger girl not to insist anymore.

“Don’t try to withdraw, Chou Tzuyu. You’re mine and only mine. You’re the one who hugged me last night so it’s better for us to wake up like this, just like the usual.”

“I’m still mad at you, Sana”

“Oh come on, baby. Why are you still upset?”

“Why are you always clingy with other girls? Forgetting that you have already a girlfriend?”

Sana let a flirting soft laugh. It is just 6 in the morning, Tzuyu is in love, again (always).

“You’re always always always thinking the other way around, I will not blame you for that. However, if you notice that I am being clingy with others, it is because I want to see you jealous, and I succeeded.”

Tzuyu can feel Sana’s smirk and to confirm it, she held her girlfriend’s face, cup her cheeks and about to kiss her.

“No one’s pulling you out, sweetheart.”

Sana can feel the hesitation so she was the one to continue. She touched her lips to Tzuyu’s. It tastes like cherries, she’s right about describing her lips. The taste of Tzuyu’s lips is addicting it make her feel like she wants more, like she wants this every morning to start her day.

When they’re both out of breath, they withdraw and shared sweet smiles. 

“You’re my only one, Chou Tzuyu. Always remember that. I love you, I love you so much.”

“I love you too, Sana.”

And by that, they shared again a short but yet a sweet kiss. A good morning indeed, they both thought.


End file.
